Love between Sadness
by Nezuneko Makoto
Summary: Gouenji read all the details of his new patient and found out it really made him surprised. It s URABE RIKA his friend from Raimon Jr High, she is the player that fight together to defeat the attack of the "alien" Alea Gakuen. He wonder why all of his friend does not know about this, even from her best friend Touko.
1. Chapter 1

It a story that happen in inazuma eleven anime….

Gouenji x Rika

* * *

Gouenji Shuuya has been stop from his worked for Fifth Sector as Ishido Shuuji. Now, he been working as a doctor , like his father wanted him to be. He been work as a workaholic like his father, Gouenji Katsuya. He also reknown because of his excellence reputation as a doctor .

He also popular among the nurses that has crush or admiring him. He also did not have a girlfriend to be love because of his busy work. It somehow irritating him because he feel so shamed when some of his friends has dated, engaged and even , MARRIED. It is Endou Mamoru was the first person got married among of his friends who married to Natsumi Raimon. Maybe a lot people can`t believe it but it`s changed Endou to a mature person.

Some of his girl fans and friends from Jr High , in High school and College he always got some girls confess love to him. But he reject all of them like nothing because its Gouenji Shuuya, he will not taking the "LOVE" as a serious matter. Being soccer player as well as ace striker made him so popular especially among girls. But he never get bother about them.

Now, he feel that he need someone to be love. It is because he no longer can' t be overprotective bother to his little sister , Yuka. Since, she already been dating his good friend and rival, Kidou Yuuto. He feel so lonely because being leave alone, his friend and family already have their own the reasons he became a hard working person to forget his on problem by giving his patients their treatments.

Then… Today he will receive a new patient that he will take care of, that he received from his old friend as well as manager to Inazuma Japan last time, Fuyuka.

He read all the details of his new patients and found out it really made him surprised.

It`s URABE RIKA his friend from Raimon Jr High, she is the player that fight together to defeat the attack of the "alien" Aliea Gakuen. She been in charge from Osaka Hospital then she was transfer to Inazuma Hospital to get a better medication for her illness. For this long time he never get any information even from Touko. He why wonder non of his friend know about this.

"It about time to meet her…**let's** go", Gouenji said with a nurse who in charge to help him today.


	2. Chapter 2 - FACING THE FATE

Rika POV

"It been a while I not come to this place, hehe.."Rika said to herself wondering how she will face this again and again.

"Suddenly the door is open , I smiled and it is Touko her best friend who the one know about her illness."Rika, I thought I lost you since I can`t meet you anymore… cause I can`t found you in Osaka! " she said will hugging me.

"Woow easy , hehe…" I said hugging her back. Then we parted. "How been you doing now? Are you getting better?" said Touko.  
I smiled, but she knew it not a happy smiled. "I'm ok, no need to worried" I smiled again. "Rikaaa…. Don`t worry I am here with you" Touko said, she put her hand on my shoulder.

Then, suddenly someone said " I am with you to Rika!" with out loud. It Tsunami, my old friend and Touko fiancé. Touko was mad at Tsunami because he came without knoking and burst out like that.

"I laughed, looking them with full of my heart. It seem to remind me when I still was with Ichinose.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It happen when I know about my illness. _

_"We won`t make it"Rika said._

_"Why ,why you want us to …"Ichinose cannot finish his sentence with his hand above Rika shoulder._

_"Rika looking down and not saying any word. " Rika..RIKA!" Ichinose said it loud but with good way. _

_Rika shrugged. Now she was looking at watering eyes of Ichinose. She feel so touched by the reaction but she must keep her heart strong. She love him so much, as he is her first love. Now they even formally a couple._

_Ichinose for the first he hardly accept Rika being his girlfriend but he found a good side of her beside flirting with him. She is a good cooker sometimes very carrying person (Rika is also taking a flight to America to be with him when he had to undergo a surgery during FFI) and a lovely girl sometimes a bit queen control. Rika also has a motherly nature, this is seen when he helps children who lost. He even put the negative side of her and accept her as his girlfriend. He really did love her with full heart. Now, his heart cracking because Rika want them to separate._

_"Ichinose… I love you… but we can't really make it , we must stop before it become more serious…"Rika said putting her finger to Ichinose lips to prevent him from protesting. She smile and walked away leaving Ichinose alone with full of question._

_Ichinose wonder why she really want to break up with him, he about to catch up with Rika. Suddenly …he stop._

_He saw Rika with another guy walked together and that guy put his arms around Rika waist. He can't can stand it anymore, his heart was breaking to the pieces. He felt so anger, then he grab the guy shoulder then punch him on the face made him fall . Rika shouted "Edgar !".That guy was Edgar the ex-captain for The Knight Of Queen during FFI. Ichinose glare at her with anger and grab her arm so tight till Rika let a sound of hurt. Then he said with anger "So ,this is all about? Then we both done, nothing is between us anymore. This is what you want, right!", then he push her almost made her fall. So then Edgar grab her body made her stand back with her two feet._

_Ichinose leave with his anger and feeling so sad about what happen._

_Rika can't stand any longer then tearing streaming down her cheeks. She cry a lot. Edgar was there calming her down. She want to be stronger as her late mother when her father leave them both but she can't. Although, she was the one who planning this._

_After that happen she back to Japan._  
_  
END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

Normal POV

Sound of sliding door made Rika out of her daydream. She saw a doctor look familiar to the ace striker that no longer be her rival in soccer. Everyone in the room jaw drop when saw it Gouenji Shuuya their old friend. Rika was the most surprised, she been hiding this thing from her friends in Osaka and her friends from Raimon along with Touko and Tsunami untill today. "I think you guys know what I am here for", Gouenji said cold as ever.


	3. Chapter 3 -FACING THE FATE 2

**CHAPTER 3  
**

* * *

Gouenji POV

"So meet up at last, Rika", I said.

Touko and Tsunami just silent there waiting for what will happen next. Rika just bent her head down. "I just hope this thing not to be know, by more people I knew ( she face me up ) , I hope that you won't tell the other ", she with smile.

I just silent , I just smile but a sinister smile that I like to curved it on my face. Touko and Tsunami just stand that looking at us. They probably don`t think that I will keep this from our friends with my respond to her. I look back at my paperwork on my hand while Rika just look on the other side just face the fate of her life.

"We better make the check up now", I said while looking at Tsunami and Touko. They seem to understand what I mean then they take they step go out from the room. And I start my work , to make a check up for my new 'patient'.

* * *

Tsunami POV

There was a silent between me and Touko. She really look so nervous now cause the thing that we keep for 3 years now have revealed to our own friend. I can stand anymore then I broke the silent.

" Honey, don't worry Rika will be fine.." I said while hugging her and kiss her forehead. She hug me back. " I not thinking about that, I just think what will we do now since one of our friend know about this. She…(Touko was looking eye to eye to me) Rika want to keep this from Ichinose, all of her friends but….", I cut her off with hugging her tighter. She just embed her face to my chest. " I was the one who offer to help her and, now it will wasted", Touko said. She was crying , I know and now I just to calm her down. Then , suddenly a voice interrupt this moment.

" Oh…. So this is all about", Gouenji said with his usual tone. We broke apart , Touko was looking to the other side to hide her emotion. "Gouenji, I think we must talk personally", I said while looking at him. He looking at me, and nodded " ok, it will be in my office". " Honey… I think you should talk to Rika" I said to her, but she don`t dare look to me cause she don`t want to look at Gouenji that from my side. I patted her head. Then I go follow Gouenji to his office.

* * *

Touko POV

I look at my fiancé back, he was heading somewhere with Gouenji. I then open the room again and meet Rika. I hug her. She hug me back, I cry on her shoulder. " Hey… what about to keeping the happy face for me?" she patted my back. I didn't respond to question I continue cry there while she calming me down.

* * *

it's an updated... guys, i am glad (grinning like Endou Mamoru) so many views and visitors. hehe ... and

a review from Minami Shouji thanks to you. Now, i am reading your fanfic you know...

i hoped you guys enjoy this story... cause it will a new chapter next...


	4. Chapter 4 - THE TRUTH

**UPDATE, UPDATE MORE NEW CHAPTER...WOHOO...  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Normal POV

In Gouenji office, sit there two person was having conversation.

"Please, keep this from all of our friends , this is Rika own wish she doesn't want to make this a trouble for all of you guys" Tsunami said plead to Gouenji.

"Why ? there must a reason…" Gouenji said. Tsunami was looking at him lost his word. " Tsunami, tell me all about this as a friend I have to know about this. Also, I will be the one who will take care of her now cause she is my patient", he said while looking straight to Tsunami. Tsunami give up then he think it better he tell the truth about this. He relived that his friend still the same person from the old-time even he have been on the wrong path the now he understand why he doing that, he the person that will do anything save something he love. Then, Tsunami start his story to Gouenji. While Gouenji hear with full of his attention.

* * *

TSUNAMI TELL THE STORY

Rika was back to Japan when he broke up with Ichinose. She start open her mom's restaurant that her mother leave for her and managed it by herself. Then, her illness becomes more serious but she stand it for far too long. For that long time, she keep this from her friends and them. Touko and Tsunami found out about this when her illness getting more serious until she had to get treatment at the hospital. The staff cannot contact other people who close to her cause she doesn't have any relative and even her friends that she still in contact.

They call Touko based on Rika diary, they saw a picture of her with her late mother and Touko in it. They recognized the president daughter and immediately call her, so how that we meet her found out about her sickness. As her wish, we keeping this from all her friends and you guys. For the first it so hard to made her trust us cause she keep running away but thanks to Touko she convinced Rika to help her keep this from you guys. Well , "I am sorry for telling all of you, about this" Tsunami apologized.

Actually, this is not the only reason. Gouenji becomes more intense to hear more about the story. The other reason there are some strange peoples are following Rika, she suddenly have to take her own father false. They keep coming until they made a provoked to the hospital. Because of this, many of patients in the hospital withdraw and goes to another hospital. Rika who feel she was the one who should take be blamed and she stay there doesn't even care she had to be alone. The hospital has no longer be in use cause they lack money and staff to handle. So, they transfer some of their patients to another hospital. It also included Rika, she doesn't want to transfer so we thought she still in Osaka Hospital.

It weird when the time we want to visit her as usual, the hospital had closed for two weeks. We're lucky found some of the ex-staff still save the patients profile that been transfer. Then, Touko was here with me. Because of this she doesn't want to drag her friends along in her problem. It surely the problem not be settled between her and the strange people. Tsunami and Touko also doesn't know what they want from her. I think they might search for her now.

* * *

Tsunami POV  
  
And that all about it. "I hope you will understand Gouenji" I said to him.

"So we should keep her save and protect all the patients here" Gouenji said. " I will keep this from all of our friends, also I think this is for their own good" he added.

"Good, you understand Gouenji. Then, please take care of our "friend" here okay." I said then raised a thumb up.  
" It be my pleasure, she is my patient but also my friend" he said with his usual smile. " That typical of you, Gouenji" I said. He then just smile at me.

" So, we meet up at Sakuma and Haruna-Chan wedding party, okay" I said. "Okay" he said his face suddenly getting serious. I know it hard to him because all of our friends already has a partner even Kabeyama also has a girlfriend. He will getting more stress about it. "Hey, Gouenji… nothing to worry about compared to the vastness of the ocean!" I said.

Gouenji sweat drop, he just said " Say it for yourselves" he sighed. " Maybe you should go on a blind date, or meet some new girl?" I said. He shot me a glare just like to telling me " leave me alone". I then said goodbye to him and out from his office.

I smiled, glad he understand and want to keep this secret. Then, I make my move to Rika's room.


	5. Chapter 5 - BLOOMING OF LOVE

**CHAPTER 5  
**

* * *

Gouenji POV

That was just like him, Tsunami" I sighed. This will be end of my work today, with I meet Rika. She seem don't like look when she in Raimon. Not energetic, happy-go-lucky, and always made anyone involved in her plan. She just changing to another person. I think of her with what Tsunami tell me. Maybe to make sure it is true I may have to talk to her. She is a strong woman, somehow she remind me to my late mother. Suddenly , I wake up from my on thinking. Wow , just some of old girl friend of mine got into this problem I keep thinking it so hard. I laughed to myself , it seem I has been insane cause my hard work.

Beep..beep..(phone ringing) . I answer my smart phone. It Yuuka , she calling to remind the diner that she arranged for my family, she also invited Kidou to this diner. It annoying me a bit, but I let it go. I prepared myself get ready to the diner. Before I got from the hospital building I stop in front of my new "patient" room.

I look through the space between the door cause the door it doesn't closed properly. Then it made a space between it. I look to the woman figure, Rika. She just stare to the window. I don't know why she look so beauty yet look so sad. Suddenly, a drop of tear coming from her eyes. She keeping it streaming down to her cheeks. That's must be hard for her to face this thing. I don't know why but I want to stay there to watch over her.

I can't stand it anymore I knock the door and ask if I can come in or not. She allow me in, then I close the door. I saw she wiping her cheeks. She look at me more to surprised when she saw me. There was a silent between us.

Then she start the talk first. " I think you already know all about me from Tsunami, right? He really real friend along with Touko they keep the promise that they made to me", she said with smile, a fake smile, I know it. She was not the first my patient who trying be tough person, majorities of my patients are like that.

" Ah, yes he tell me about it" I reply. "It maybe hard to face this alone for the first, you really a strong woman", I compliment hoping that will make feel a bit better.

" Well, thank you. It been a while I not used to talk like this accept for Touko and Tsunami, hehe…"she reply. " I feel free if you need someone to talk… whenever it is" I said to her. _"What I did thinking about, who are you that she will to talk to_?( I played with my mind). She seem surprised then she laughed. I feel strange and I asked why she laughed at me. " It weird, I can't believe you are a person like this cause you always look so cold-hearted to me. So, you really a fire don't you?" she replied with a bit teasing. I blushed then look away I don't dare to at her to hide my embarrassment. I know she was looking at me with amusement.

Then, she laughed again. Now she really get my nerves, then I cut off by her, she said to me " I feel freely to talk to you whenever it is" she smiled **DOKKUN** !(MY HEART BEATING SUDDENLY). WAIT IT IS MY HEART BEATING? JUST WHAT HAPPEN TO ME?( I THOUGHT ABOUT MYSELF AGAIN IN MY MIND).

Beep…beep…(phone ringing). It a miss call from my younger sister, then it remind me that I have a diner.

" Crap, I almost forgot" I said. Rika just smile looking at my action. So, I pull a handkerchief from my pocket and give it to her. She take it. " It's not nice to think much about the past, just be happy from what you have now. See yaa, bye " I said then I closed the door. I sighed. I really don't get it why I got like that. My heart feel strange. I groped my clothes on my chest.

I made a move to go to the diner with a lot of confusion in my mind.

(**p/s** from the writer – I just thinking Gouenji Shuuya not a person who think love is a big matter and it made him a bit slow to realized what is "love")

Rika POV  
  
"Hahaha, he really a nice guy", I said. I look at his handkerchief , its cute yet ( I smell) its smell nice. I smiled, there is more will take care of me again. I really surprised he was a doctor, I always think he will be professional soccer player like Sameoka Ryuugo. He also the one who now will take care of her. But also thanks to the god cause she meet someone who at least understand her situation now. That she can trusted, to keep this secret from their friends.

Suddenly, Gouenji's face appear at her mind and remind her about her missing feeling from the past. I feel heat on my face then I put my hand to face to deny it was blushing. " Am I …. Nooo!" I screamed in my heart , with my hand placed on face. Then, I look at the handkerchief. I blushed again.

"God.. I really don't want this feeling" I thought to myself. I put my hand on my chest, trying to calm my heart beat. It so embarrassing ! I flop in my blanket, hide my face trying to get some sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 5, it so a lot for this chapter... i will updated while i still have time ...

cause i am a college student you know... it been so tiring and my time always goes to studies...

so stay tuned guys... matta ne...!


	6. Chapter 6- BLOOMING OF LOVE 2

Chapter 6

* * *

THE DINER

Yuuka POV

It been working so well until now. Otou-san(Father) and Yuuto-kun are getting along well today, there have so much to talk about to each other. Onii- chan ( big brother) acting from the start he always been in daydreams, its weird cause he never be like this accept something bothering him. I was about asked but Otou-san was a bit faster than me. " Is something bothering you, Shuuya? " Otou-san asked him. " It all about my work, no need to worried" he reply. Otou-san known that Onii-chan was talking the truth, he doesn't want to force him to tell him then he continue eating his food. I knew it, he was my brother after all.

I was looking at Yuuto-kun to made him talk to my brother, he understand my signal. After eating I wash the dishes with Otou-san. Meanwhile, Yuuto-kun have a little conversation with brother.

* * *

Kidou POV

"He was hiding something, I hope its nothing bad like he with the Fifth Sector from the old-time " I thought in my mind. Now he was changing the subject that we're talking.

"I don't believe you letting Haruna married your own best friend, Kidou." Gouenji said.

"Are you talking about yourselves? " I reply. "Don't get it wrong, I thinking about Yuuka happiness. So I let it be." He said. " So same goes to me, if Haruna will be happy with Sakuma then I don't have any property to stop it."I reply. "Yeah.. " he sighed and smile.

"Hey, it's really nothing with you. You seem like you have a problem." I asked him. He silent for the first." Yes, it really not a bad matter at all. I am just thinking about my new patient that's all." He lying again.  
("So, it is Kidou. It's hard to lied a genius – WRITER POV)

"Right, is she or he really in a bad condition? That is why you really worried about." I asked again.  
" Not really, she in good condition but …"he answer. I raise my eyebrows. He looking at me and continue. "….But she different from my other patient before this." he finished.

I put my finger to my chin. I asked him "Are you in love?" .He looked at me, not surely what I am talking about. From far I didn't realize that someone is listening to us. Then, someone interrupted and talked " Who is she? Why don't you introduce her to me?" it my father-in-law-to-be asked. Yuuka seem interested to listening.

Gouenji just sit there not talking at all. He then suddenly blushed. " No, I don't have a girlfriend or in love in with someone." He said nervously. " I don't think so, when you denying something you are talking about the truth" Katsuya reply.

Gouenji lost his words, he then stand up suddenly and excuses himself. " I think maybe we talk about this later, Otou-san. It's getting late, excuses me I had to back to my home" he said. He not leaving with his father and Yuuka, he bought his own apartment near the hospital he hear he drove his car leaving this place.

Suddenly, Yuuka screaming happily. " Onii-chan is in love, AAAAAAA! It that wonderful Yuuto-kun?" she said and hugging me. Katsuya just sweat drop.

* * *

Gouenji POV

I unlocked my apartment, then I sat to the couch. I thinking what Kidou said before it is really l am in love? So, did I, cause this my first time having a feeling like this. Why , why I had to bear with it now? Since, when I take this matter as a big deal for my life. Well, time may change my mind.

This is called what you called 'LOVE'. It such a big burden to my heart now. I felt my chest, it 's beating loudly when I keep thinking about that feeling. I means when I thinking about my new 'patient', Rika.

I lying my body to couch.

Why she really remind me of you mother. You always cried, to fight your disease that you had to overcome. It just like you mother, she is strong like you. She look so beautiful when she cry, smile and laughed. She is interesting, Oka-san.

Can I love someone like her? Wait. Who am I to love her, and will she giving back your love?

She probably not forget about her feeling to Ichinose yet. I hate this feeling! I should take a shower and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day again.

* * *

**It an updated, okay I got some reviews thank you for giving me advice and support. Thanks.**

**Hope you guys enjoy...**


	7. Chapter 7 - MORE CLOSER TO YOU

**Chapter 7**

Enjoy...

* * *

**Rika's POV**

I didn't like it when I had to wake up early just to drink my medicine. Medicine... Yucks… It's bitter and I hate it. I feel bored.  
I want to go outside and take some fresh air and look at the beautiful environment. It sucks that all the doctors who used to take care of me before said that I couldn't stand too long under the heat of the sun.

With that, I came out of my room silently, careful not make any noise just to go out for a while. I finally managed to get out of building. I was walking around the hospital park, I was surprised that it was beautifully decorated. Then I got tired and decided to sit on one of the benches at the park. I finally managed to catch my breath.

It's a beautiful scenery; there were some children playing soccer. It really reminded me during the old times when I was still studying back in Raimon.  
I felt stupid when I remembered my attitude that time. I was always sticking myself to my first crush, making him feel annoyed but I didn't care at all. That's how I used to show my love for him. I loved him so much. But fate didn't want us together. So, that's end of our relationship.

I tucked my hands inside my sweater pocket. I took out a handkerchief - the one that 'guy' gave me. Again, I felt my face heating up. I blushed. When his image pops out of my head, I always have this strange feeling inside me. I smelled the scent of the handkerchief and it's scent smelled really nice. I was addicted to how it smelled like, I think people may have thought that I was crazy, but I didn't mind at all.

I was about continue my journey at this hospital park. Suddenly, something caught my eyes. It was a garden of roses. It looked really beautiful. I walked through the garden. I love this garden. Roses are my favourite flowers. There were so many different types of colors here - red, yellow, blue, pink, white and black too. The scent of flowers was making this place better.

Suddenly, I felt my body trembling. I clenched my teeth and braced myself, because I felt so cold. My eye sight then became blurry. My head hurt a lot and I couldn't stand it. Finally, everything went black.

I heard a voice screaming my name, however, I didn't scan around to know whom the voice belonged too.

* * *

**Gouenji's POV**

I spotted a figure that looked familiar. That person looked like he/she was about to faint. Hold on... Was that Rika just now!?  
I saw a figure that looked odd because she more likely want fainted, its Rika?

"Rika!" I screamed. As fast as I could, I ran to her. I tried to wake her up but she didn't respond.

I checked her pulse. I found it, but its beating so slow.

What was she thinking about walking around like this alone with this strong heat? She was not supposed be going out, it's dangerous for her health.  
I got worried. She is my patient after all and it is my duty to treat and nurse her back. With determination written in my onyx eyes, I placed one arm behind her legs and another one behind her neck and more likely carried her bridal style. I brought her to the hospital and gave some instructions to one of the nurses to help me settle this problem.

Three hours passed by. I decided to call Touko and Tsunami to tell them about Rika's condition. They were surprised a little, but then managed to recover quickly and told me that she really liked going out. It is quite typical of Rika. She didn't like to sit down silently, otherwise, she would get bored easily.

Something about Rika never changed. I stayed in her room, waiting for her to wake up. My shift is already over, but I wanted to stay here a bit longer to make that she was alright. I felt sleepy, and before I knew it, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

**Hi, it's me Nezuneko, again.**

**I already used the help from beta reader to checked and edited my story.**

**So, thank you for her, for helping me. Thank you, Minami-san... For the supporter and who read this story thank you.**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**


	8. Chapter 8 - MORE CLOSER TO YOU 2

**Chapter 8**

**Hey, readers and friends who read this story. This is a new chapter. I must post it or it will not continue. **

**Well, I having a hard time to edit my story myself. If any mistakes in this story I'll update and correct it later. **

**So, please don't be mad if my English no good. I am giving my best to be here. Next will be new chapter. I will updated two chapters included this.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

**Rika POV**

I opened my eyes, slowly because the light is hurting my eyes. Where am I ? I looked around its my rooms. I looked at my right side and surprised looking Gouenji was sleeping in sitting position.

Then, I remember the voice. Its was him after all. He help me, and take care of me.

I wake up, and sit on my bed. I looked at him, intensely. I don't know why I feel like a magnet keeping me want to get more closer to his face. I raised my hand and touch his hair. I caressed his hair and it so soft yet its beautiful.

Suddenly, I felt something grope my hand. I don't realized he awake! He look deep in my eyes almost made me melt. He just looking at my eyes, not even closed his eye lid at all. _Help me god, I will die if keep staring me at me like that._

* * *

**Gouenji POV**

I stared at her eyes. She tried to pulled her hand back, but I stronger than her so it won't loosen at all. She was about to protest then I hugged her. She want to break it, I kept hugging her. She kept struggling, I was lucky I stronger than her. Then, she let out a gave up sigh. I know she was blushing so hard now. I break the hug, she relived. I kissed her forehead. She blushed madly now.

"What was that's for?!" she asked angrily. " For made all people who cares about you, worried" I replied. " You telling them about this? Touko and Tsunami?" she asked. " Yeah, both of them should know about this. They are who take care of you before this ,so, they should know." I tell her.  
"She sigh. "I don't want they worried about me, I know it is my own foolish action at all" she said.

" Good, at least you know your own false. And, don't make that fool action again."I added.

" But, I'm bored like hell being stuck at this room" she pouted. Somehow , its look cute to me. "You can talked to me if you want I tell before right?" I replied.  
She look at me while crossing her arms. " You always busy with your work, when we get to talk?" she said sound sulking. I teased her " So, are sulking now?".

"Yes, you the one who want to have a talked, yet you still busy at work so that why I going out." laughed looked at her reaction. She then got angry and punching me at my shoulder.

"Hey, but at least tell the nurses where you're going." I advice her.

"Okay" she replied to me. "Then, I will be get going now cause it's getting late. I have to do some core tomorrow . then see you tomorrow." I said to her.

"W .. wait…" she said then she pulled my shirt suddenly. I wobbled and I fell on my back. I feel something on my body I looked then I surprised Rika was on top of me! She take time to realized our place, when she realized she blushed and I am. We not doing nothing. We stare each other, before we about to leaning closer. Our face are inches to each other. I started to feel my heart beating also I felt her heartbeats.

Suddenly, someone open the door loudly interrupt this moment.

Its Tsunami! I knew it, he always like this. As fast as we can we got up, I help Rika stand up. He was looking disbelieve about this with Touko beside his.  
I kept my cool,then I said goodbye to Rika and them.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Rika look at Touko and Tsunami, with a line of red on her face. She doesn't expect she will get caught by her own friends. Touko still didn't believe what she was looking .

Tsunami : My daughter tainted! (he said it loud making Rika blushed like crazy) AAaarrrghhh!(while he pulling his hair)

Touko : Calm down, it's really nothing, sweetheart.( rubbing Tsunami back)

Rika sweat drop looking at her friends drama, they really look like her 'father and mother' now. Its like Tsunami was a father and Touko was a mother.

* * *

**Next, will be new chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 - A NEW LOVE

Chapter 9

**New chapter.**

** If any change and mistakes it update later. Moreover, I need some help to get an OC here. I explain this, at the end of the story.**

* * *

Gouenji and Rika becomes more closer to each other. They always together, some part of themselves didn't want approved that they love to be with each other.  
Gouenji grow to be overprotective to Rika made that poor woman feel a little annoying. The illness that Rika endured by herself before become more stable and no longer in a critical situation. Rika also got new friend who also take care of her, it's Kudou Fuyuka thought they already meet before Gouenji know. She also kept this secret from all their friends. She now had dated Fudou Akio, one of their friend in Inazuma Japan from the old-time and of course his boyfriend doesn't know about this.

Rika was looking to the ground and watch some kids who play soccer, all the kids were also patience for Inazuma Hospital. She was sitting on the bench below the tree near the ground. She was waiting for the guy that she always hangout with patiently. She know that the guy will be late again so she made decision to waited him there. After a few minutes, finally that guy arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late again." He said to Rika and panting heavily. He will find any time to be with his new "friend" neither he is busy with his worked.

"Typical. I knew you will be late again so I came here." Rika reply.

"Huuuhhhh….(managed to catch his breath back) Okay, you right. I had a few patience that made me to stay a bit longer. Sorry, for keep you waiting for me." Gouenji said.

"It's okay. Being alone sometimes made me enjoy a bit, I can think about myself here." Rika said to Gouenji.." Rika gave a big smile to Gouenji.

"What so great being alone, doesn't it hurting you?" Gouenji asked.

"Maybe, or not." She reply.

Gouenji feel like he can understand Rika when she started to talked about herself. Maybe it is from his experience when he with his late mother. Rika and his mother more likely had the same situation so he can understand her better.

" Shuuya-kun, here." Rika call him while handing him a bracelet that she made.

(Okay, there both started to become closer and they call each other by their first name)

"Thanks. It's beautiful." Gouenji compliment while looking at the hand-made bracelet. It's made by a red and blue thread and at the bracelet craved 'G.S.' means 'Gouenji Shuuya'.

" I made it for you course you always be with me here. Before this I made it for Touko and Tsunami. Now, I am on going to made it for Fuyuka. It is the way I said thank you for being with me. So, thank you." Rika explain with blessing.

Blushed. That describe how Gouenji feel now. " O-okay. It is you are my friend and I am your friend. It normal to me be with my friend who need me." Gouenji managed to replied.

Rika look the red line at Gouenji face by his cheek. She let a small chuckled. Gouenji heard it , just bent his down to avoid her.

"May I ask a question?" Rika suddenly getting serious.

"What is it?" Gouenji replied, confused.

"Do you in love with me?" Rika asked without hesitate.

Gouenji blink his eyes while facing her, do not know how to reply. Rika look at Gouenji face, then they are facing each other.

(Behind them, in a bunch of shrub our love bird Tsunami and Touko are watching them anger.)

Touko : It getting more intense, Gouenji what will you do?(whispered)

Tsunami : Come on, Gouenji be a man!(whispered)

It's been a while they are facing each other. Then, Gouenji finally decide to break the awkward moment.

"Actually, Rika (Gouenji place both of his hand on Rika shoulder) I … I think I love you… ( Rika blinked her eye disbelieve what Gouenji tell her.) No… I really do love you, I don't know when I already had this feeling but I really love you. Rika, I love you with full of my heart. " Gouenji confessed to Rika.

"Shuuya, I … I love you too, but I not like the other girl . I am sick, I don't want you hurt. What if we cannot be together. I am such a burden if you love me(tear streaming down on her face now.). You better get another …"Rika been cut off by Gouenji kiss her lips.

It not long, but not too short kiss.

" I love you. Nothing else in this world can change the true feeling in my heart. Please I don't want you leave me like you leave Ichinose. Believe me, I will take care of you. I 'll accept you, as who you are." Gouenji said with determination in his eyes.

" But… you will hurt being with me. If I die you will suffer in your life. I don't want that happen to you. I can't give you the happiness that you want. I don't want you being leave alone. This is what I am afraid about, it's like that you resemble Ichinose. I , really don't want you being hurt when I'm gone. This what we call 'fate' Shuuya." Rika reply.

The big hand of Gouenji now rested on Rika shoulder.

"It will change, don't give up Rika. The sickness you endured now is a test from the God to made become a better person. I will not give up on you, I will reach your heart. I'll take care of you. And the sickness that you endured I will study it and create a potion to cure it. I will, trust me Rika that someday you will start a new life as a normal person. I …" Gouenji been cut off by Rika putting his index finger to his lip.

"I understand. I trusted you, Shuuya. I love you." Rika said then hug the guys.

**Badummm**!**(heart beating)  
**  
"I love you too." He hug the girl and rest his chin while smell the scent of Rika's hair.

Then they break apart, Gouenji then place his lips again to Rika's.

Touko : It's good for you Rika, you got a good man.

Tsunami : It's so easy, Gouenji you're a man.

Touko : There is no powerful power than love in the world.

**Bushes sound.  
**  
Gouenji seems to know there were somebody watching them. "Hey, whose there?!" he screamed. Then, four people came out from their hiding. They was Tsunami and Touko, also unexpectedly Kidou and his sister Yuuka were there too.

" Wait, what happening here. Why Kidou and Y..Yuuka was here too." Rika confusedly asked. Gouenji just sigh. Rika gulped.

Kidou was the one who started to break awkward moment. " So, do you want to explain this to us Gouenji? I didn't expect you and Rika will…" he got cut off by Tsunami dragging him out from there.

"What happening here? So, you guys hiding this matter from all of us?" Kidou asked angerly. He really need an explanation.

Tsunami sigh and said " Let just get out of here, and I will explain to you. It just not what you think."

" Make sure that you had a strong reason."Kidou give his warned.

Then they gone.

"Onii-chan. What happen? Yuuto-kun seem angry he didn't know this matter. Why you hiding this from us?" Yuuka asked.

Gouenji stare to the ground and sigh.

" I am sorry for not telling you about this, thought we were siblings. But, trust me. I have a reason why I am doing this. It is not I am not trusting you and all my friends. It is about to protect you and them in danger. Sorry ." There was and end to explained to his sister. Then he out from there and find the two friends of his.

"But Onii-chan. "She got cut off by Touko grabbed her shoulder and shake her head sign of to let her brother go.

"Don't worry, Rika and I will explain the details to you." Touko calming the girl.

* * *

**Okay, hope you guys enjoy the story. Finally. Finally, they together. They love each other. Plus, more friends know about Rika now. **

**How about the next story?**

**I'll gave you guys a hint. Rika will meet his father.**

**Talking about the ending of the story. I been thinking if I should end the story with happy ending or sad ending. I always think to end it with sad ending. I think if I end this story with sad ending. The reader must want to kill me. So, what you guys think? Happy ending or sad ending? Please comment on review.**

**Then, back to my statement on the top. I want some help to created an OC. **

**HERE THE CHARACTERISTICS I WANT FOR THE OC :**

**-It's should be a guy/man.**

**-He must Urabe Rika father.**

**-His real name and nickname.**

**-His look/ his face, eyes color, hair color and skin color.**

**-Age.**

**-Tall and weight.**

**-Traits - Actually a good guy. There were a reason why he leaving Rika and her mother(give the reason). **

**-Personality - Always in disgust.( please add more)**

**-His usual outfits and his disgust outfits.**

**-Of course, his favorite food.**

**Please, I need help to create the OC. You can give the OC you create in review or just PM me.**

**Thank you for reading this story. Thank you. Hope don't mad at me if my English no good. **

**And forget to read my new story about Aphrodi and Endou.**


End file.
